L A V I
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Lavi terbangun dan mendapati secarik kertas menarik perhatiannya. / "Petunjuk ini adalah salah satu harapan dan doa-doa kami untukmu yang berulang ta-TUNGGU, HARI INI AKU ULANG TAHUN?" / kado telat untuk lavi, selamat ulang tahun anak kesayangan!


**L. A. V. I**.

**D. Gray-man (c) Hoshino Katsura**

**Story by Chesee-ssu**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: standar applied**

**Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kepuasan batin.**

* * *

_Happy reading ..._

* * *

Lavi terbangun dengan wajah lelah. Matanya menyipit, kemudian bangun sembari merentangkan kedua tangan. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia tertidur ketika membaca novel romantis. Bukan genre favoritnya memang, tetapi itu lebih baik daripada ia mati bosan karena menunggu panggilan misi yang tak datang-datang. Bookman sendiri bahkan tak memberinya tugas. Ia senang dapat liburan, tetapi sebal juga kalau liburnya terlalu lama.

Matanya baru melihat secarik kertas yang berada di atas meja. Tulisannya warna-warni jadi mencolok mata sekali. Lavi mengambil kertas itu, lalu membacanya.

"Lihat ke kiri."

Sesuai perintah, ia melihat ke kiri. Lagi-lagi secarik kertas, kini kertas itu menempel di rak buku. Lavi yang sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan isi kertas selanjutnya segera melepas kertas dan membacanya.

"Petunjuk ini adalah salah satu harapan dan doa-doa kami untukmu yang berulang ta-TUNGGU, HARI INI AKU ULANG TAHUN!?" Lavi kaget sendiri, mana ia ingat kalau ternyata hari ini ulang tahunnya. Berarti, yang memberikan teka-teki ini adalah para penghuni markas. "Petunjuk hadiah yang pertama: aku adalah lambang hati yang terbuka dan mencerminkan perasaan tanpa beban. Carilah, semoga berhasil!"

Lavi terdiam karena tidak ada petunjuk apapun yang tertinggal. Ia bingung dan sebal. Hanya segini saja? Mana ia paham petunjuknya! Bahkan petunjuknya malah membuatnya tambah bingung.

"Duh, kenapa kalian memberi teka-teki sulit begini, sih. Aku ulang tahun, loh, padahal," keluh Lavi, baru bangun tidur sudah dikasih teka-teki begini, kepalanya tambah berasap.

Akhirnya sang penerus Bookman kini meninggalkan perpustakaan dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Yang mengherankan adalah, sepanjang ia berjalan di lorong, tidak ada satupun orang-orang yang lewat. Ia tahu bahwa mereka mungkin sedang sembunyi, entah untuk membuat pesta ulang tahunnya atau bersembunyi agar tidak ditanya lebih jauh mengenai petunjuk tersebut.

Suara derap kaki itu bahkan sampai bergema, Lavi sampai merinding. Padahal ini siang hari, tapi karena lorong begitu sepi, ia jadi parno sendiri.

Sembari membiarkan kakinya menuntun ke kamar mandi, otaknya berpikir mengenai tulisan di kertas yang ia baca tadi. Petunjuknya terlalu luas, lalu lambang dari hati yang terbuka dan mencerminkan perasaan tanpa beban itu ... menurutnya bisa jadi apa saja. Bisa jadi batu, lencana, atau barang lainnya.

Akhirnya masih dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Lavi mencuci muka di wastafel. Ketika ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di muka, ia baru menyadari bahwa kertas petunjuk itu sedari ia pegang. Lavi panik sendiri, segera ia pinggirkan kertas itu karena takut tulisannya luntur.

Tetapi apa yang ia takutkan tidak terjadi, malah, ia mendapatkan petunjuk baru. Lavi kaget saat melihat ujung bawah kertas mendadak menampilkan kalimat baru. Kalimatnya pendek, tetapi sudah cukup baginya untuk tahu apa yang dimaksud kertas itu.

"P.s. Aku adalah bunga."

Lavi tersenyum perlahan, ia bersyukur setidaknya pernah membaca buku mengenai bahasa bunga. Walau samar-samar, setidaknya dia tahu arti bunga itu, karena arti bunga itu menurutnya menarik. Kakinya segera melaju, memutari markas hanya untuk mencari bunga yang memiliki simbol hati yang terbuka.

Akhirnya kakinya terhenti pada satu pilar markas. Di pilar itu tergantung vas bunga yang entah kapan dipasangnya. Di dalam vas itu, bunga lakspur yang ia yakini sebagai kunci jawaban teka-teki ia ambil seketika. Ia heran karena ketika ia mengambil bunga itu tidak ada lagi kertas petunjuk yang lain.

"Hadiahnya ini saja?" tanya Lavi bingung. Ia memang tidak mengharapkan hadiah banyak, didoakan saja dan diingat sudah syukur baginya. Namun di kertas yang ia bawa, mereka menulis _petunjuk hadiah yang pertama_, berarti akan ada hadiah-hadiah lain, bukan? Tetapi kenapa ia tidak menemukan petunjuk lagi? Pasti ada yang salah.

"Aku yakin, bunga ini jawabannya," ujar Lavi mantap, walau samar-samar mengingat, tetapi dalam hatinya ia meyakini bahwa jawabannya memang benar. "Hmm ...," Lavi bergumam, berpikir keras, sebelum kedua tangannya menjangkau vas yang masih tergantung apik di pilar markas.

Saat vas itu ia lepas, petunjuk yang ia cari sedari tadi kini terlihat di pilar markas. Kertas yang berisi tulisan warna-warni itu menempel di dinding pilar. Seruan, "Yes!" lolos tanpa Lavi sadari.

Ia segera mengambil kertas tersebut, lalu menaruh vas dan bunga kembali ke tempatnya.

"Selamat sudah mendapatkan hadiah pertamamu! Itu adalah doa kami untukmu. Kami ingin kauterus terbuka dan tidak menahan perasaan. Apapun yang ada dalam hatimu, teriakkan saja," Lavi tentu senang membacanya, mereka diam-diam begitu perhatian padanya. "Sekarang, hadiahmu yang kedua. Arti dari namaku adalah ... bebas dari kesedihan."

Lavi memegang dagunya tanpa sadar. "Hmm ... sepertinya ini arti bunga lagi," ujarnya dengan nada percaya diri. Kalau memang benar, maka ia harus kembali ke perpustakaan karena ia tidak ingat bunga yang memiliki arti tersebut.

"P.s: Jangan lupa bawa bunganya."

Dua tangkai lakspur kini berada di genggaman, Lavi kembali mengitari lorong markas.

Xxx

"Hmmmm ..."

Matanya menjelajahi rak buku perpustakaan, mencari buku tentang bahasa bunga. Sudah sepuluh menit ia habiskan, tetapi buku yang ia cari tidak ketemu sampai sekarang. Menghela napas, Lavi akhirnya mendudukkan diri di sofa.

"Aw!" teriak Lavi kesakitan, ia segera berdiri dan melihat buku yang berada di sofa tempat ia duduk tadi. Tangannya mengambil buku itu lalu menyadari bahwa ujung buku tersebut lancip. Pantas saja tadi waktu ia duduki pantatnya auto meringis.

Lavi membuka buku tersebut, wajahnya berseri-seri ketika tahu bahwa buku yang ia duduki tadi adalah buku yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Hmm ... baiklah, bebas dari kesedihan. Akasia ... bukan, Arum ... bukan juga," wajahnya begitu serius membaca isi buku secara detail, "Asoka ... Ah! Asoka!" ujarnya girang.

Ia begitu senang mendapatkan jawabannya, sampai ia menyadari bahwa tahu jawabannya saja tidak cukup. Wajahnya berubah masam, ini berarti, dia harus berkelana lagi, mencari bunga asoka dan mendapatkan petunjuk baru.

"Haduuhh ...," keluh Lavi, padahal baru dua yang temui, entah berapa banyak lagi teka-teki yang akan ia temui nanti. "Ya sudah, lah. Ayo keliling lagi!" serunya dengan nada ceria, mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri.

Xxx

Belok kanan, belok kiri. Naik tangga, turun tangga. Buka pintu, tutup pintu. Terus menerus ia lakukan aktivitas itu tanpa henti. Akhirnya, setelah keliling markas, ia memilih duduk di pojok markas, ditemani jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan di luar.

"Haduhh, kenapa susah sekali, sih," lagi-lagi ia mengeluh, ya bagaimana tidak, ia sudah keliling markas berkali-kali, tetapi ia tidak menemukan asoka yang ia cari. Nanti ketika mereka memberikan Lavi _surprise_, yang ada malah dia tidak berminat lagi karena kelelahan. Ya, walaupun teka-teki bunga ini juga bagian dari _surprise_, sih.

Ketika ia mengedarkan pandangan ke jendela, matanya membulat sembari berseru, "Woo! WOOHOO!" dengan wajah cerah dan melompat kegirangan. Ternyata dari jendela, ia melihat bunga asoka yang ia cari sedari tadi. Sontak Lavi melesat bagai kilat, ke luar dari markas dan mengambil tiga tangkai bunga asoka di sana. Kertas petunjuk itu kini melingkar di batang bunga.

"Lagi-lagi kauberhasil pecahkan teka-tekinya, selamat!" Oh, tentu saja, bagaimana bisa ia tidak bisa memecahkan teka-teki segampang ini, dia kan calon _bookman_ selanjutnya, hohoho. Batinnya bangga. "Nah, sekarang, ini petunjuk terakhir. Ada dua hadiah untukmu, yang pertama; arti dari namaku adalah, penyembuhan, kreativitas, dan kebahagiaan. Hadiah yang kedua; arti dari namaku adalah ... persahabatan."

Kening Lavi mengerut tak senang, bukannya ia tak suka kalau permainan teka-teki ini berakhir, bukan. Ia hanya sebal karena hadiah yang terakhir artinya begitu ... luas. Ia ingat di buku bahasa bunga ada beberapa bunga yang memiliki arti persahabatan. Makanya ia sedikit kesal karena petunjuk kedua tidak terperinci seperti yang pertama.

"Apa ... apa yang satunya tidak terperinci karena kedua bunga itu berada di tempat yang sama?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Mengingat bahwa ini teka-teki terakhir, mungkin saja kedua bunga itu berada di satu tempat yang sama. Ia tersenyum tipis, senang karena latihan keras dari _jiji_ tidak sia-sia.

Tetapi yang jadi masalah adalah ... di mana mereka menyembunyikan bunga-bunga itu? Ia sudah berkeliling markas dua kali, ditambah pergi ke pekarangan markas untuk mengambil bunga asoka. Seingatnya tadi, ketika ia bersusah payah keliling markas, ia tidak menemukan bunga yang lain. Apakah ada tempat yang ia lewatkan tadi? Tapi di mana ...

Mendadak perutnya berbunyi keras, wajahnya kemudian memerah dengan sendirinya. Padahal hanya ia sendiri, tetapi mendengar suara perut sendiri rasanya malu juga. Ia baru ingat, kalau seharian ini dia belum makan sama sekali. Sedari ia bangun pagi yang ia lakukan berada di perpustakaan seharian menghabiskan buku-buku untuk melepas kebosanan. Sesaat ia terdiam, senyum tipis tersungging di pipinya.

"Terima kasih, wahai perutku," katanya sembari menepuk-nepuk perutnya penuh tawa. Ia tahu ke mana ia harus pergi sekarang.

Xxx

Kantin yang Lavi datangi begitu sepi, bahkan _corner_ tempat memesan makanan pun tutup. Namun ia tidak memedulikan hal itu, toh, ia ke sini bukan untuk makan. Sebelah matanya memindai tempat itu, harusnya dengan tidak adanya orang di ruangan ini membuatnya mudah mencari bunga-bunga itu ... tetapi sungguh realita itu pahit, kawan. Tidak ada bunga apapun yang berada di dalam kantin.

_Apa mungkin di dapur?_ Ucap Lavi dalam hati, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Namun tetap saja, apa yang ia cari tidak juga ketemu.

Rasa penasarannya makin tinggi. Ia bingung haruskah ia apresiasi kepandaian teman-teman markasnya dalam menyembunyikan barang atau merutuk kesal karena ketidakjeliannya dalam mencari barang. Yang manapun itu, hal paling penting saat ini adalah mendapatkan kedua bunga yang berada dalam petunjuk.

Sembari berpikir, matanya menatap meja dan kursi kosong di sisi kanan kiri. Lavi tersenyum lebar saat melihat tempat makan favoritnya bersama teman-temannya, ia selalu ingat ketika mereka makan bersama, yang terjadi hanyalah kerusuhan besar. Bahkan Kanda yang kalem pun juga ikutan rusuh ketika ditempatkan satu meja dengan Allen dan Krory. Mengingat hal tersebut ia tertawa, biasanya jika rusuhnya sudah di luar kendali maka Lenalee dan Marie dengan senang hati akan turun tangan untuk mengontrol mereka bertiga.

"Wah! Jangan-jangan ...,"

Lavi segera bergegas menuju meja favoritnya, menunduk dan menemukan kedua bunga tersebut dilakban di bawah meja. Saking senangnya, kepalanya sampai membentur pinggiran meja. Ia mengaduh sakit sebentar, lalu senyumnya kembali mengembang.

Mata kehijauannya menatap kedua bunga yang berada di genggamannya. Ah, ia ingat kedua bunga ini ... bunga verbena dan _ivy_.

"Oh, jadi yang dimaksud bunga persahabatan itu _ivy_," ujarnya sembari mengangguk paham. Lalu akhirnya ia meletakkan bunga-bunga yang ia dapat secara berurutan. Dua tangkai bunga lakspur, tiga tangkai bunga asoka, dua tangkai bunga verbena ... dan satu tangkai bunga _ivy_.

"Aku senang, sih, diberi bunga ... tapi ... dibanding bunga aku lebih suka diberi _yakiniku_," ujarnya polos, toh, memang benar, setidaknya _yakiniku_ masih bisa dimakan. Ia kemudian membaca kertas yang ia dapat dari bunga verbena dan _ivy_. "Akhirnya misimu selesai! Itu adalah rangkaian doa-doa kami untukmu. Kemudian, jumlah bunga-bunga itu bisa membentuk alpabet, loh. Kalau kaubisa memecahkan teka-teki yang satu ini, maka kami akan memberikanmu _yakiniku_ paling lezat sejagat raya. Woahhh." Lavi takjub saat membaca kalimat yang terakhir. Tentu saja akan ia lakukan teka-teki ini dengan senang hati!

"Dua lakspur, tiga asoka, dua verbena, dan satu _ivy_. Hmm ... dua, tiga, dua, satu, kalau ditotal jadinya delapan," ia mengelus dagunya tanpa ia sadari, "kalau dipikir ... _ivy_ di sini hanya ada satu, jadi bisa dibilang ini huruf i, bukan?" pikirnya sembari menyentuh bunga _ivy_. Satu masalah sudah ia selesaikan, tinggal tiga yang tersisa.

"Lakspur, asoka, verbena. Lakspur, asoka, verbena ... dua, tiga, dua ... A, B, C, D, E, F ... hmmm."

Lavi menatap bunga-bunga yang berada di depannya. Ia tidak akan kalah dengan teka-teki murahan ini.

"Oh!" air wajah Lavi berubah seolah mendapat pencerahan, ia tidak yakin tetapi kalau ini benar ... maka jawabannya mudah sekali. "L untuk lakspur, A untuk asoka, V untuk verbena ... astaga ... ternyata semudah ini!" ujar Lavi sembari tertawa, "jadi kalau hurufnya kita baca bersamaan ... L, A, V, I ... Lavi ... namaku?"

Lavi bukanlah orang yang gampang menangis, tetapi kali ini tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir. Dari sekian banyak persona yang ia punya, Lavi adalah persona yang paling cacat, terlalu emosional, terlalu cerah, dan hampir tidak memiliki sifat _bookman_. Lavi, adalah persona yang paling cacat, tapi begitu dicintai oleh teman-temannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia ingin menetap. Ia ingin punya rumah dan tinggal bersama orang-orang tersayang.

"LAVIII, eh!?"

Allen yang ingin memberi pelukan hangat mendadak terhenti. "Lavi ... kaumenangis?"

Lavi segera mengelap wajahnya cepat-cepat. "Siapa yang nangis? A-aku ... hanya kelilipan saja."

"Heee, Lavi menangis?" ujar Lenalee sembari ke luar dari _ark_. Dibanding khawatir wajahnya terlihat senang. "Apa itu berarti Lavi tersentuh dengan kejutan kami?"

"Lenalee-san, sudah pasti Lavi tersentuh," Krory berkata sembari menepuk pundak Lenalee. "Aku yakin, Lavi pasti ingin memeluk kita satu persatu saking terharunya."

"Cih, berisik kalian," Kanda muncul dari _ark_ dengan wajah tersungut-sungut, "kenapa aku harus ikut hal tidak penting begini, sih? Mana lama lagi menunggu dia bangun."

"Sudahlah, Kanda. Yang penting _surprise_nya berhasil."

"Lavi."

"_Jijiiii_." Lavi segera menghampiri kakek panutannya. Sayangnya, adegan dramatis itu dirusak oleh tendangan kilat sang _bookman_ sehingga membuatnya terpental. Untung saja mentalnya tidak jauh karena Allen menahannya.

"_JIJI_ SIALAN! SAKIT TAHU!" pekik Lavi kesal sembari mengelus punggungnya. Untung saja punggungnya tidak patah.

Bookman berjongkok dan menyentil dahinya. Ucapan, "Aduh!" dari Lavi tidak ia pedulikan. "Lavi," ucapnya, wajahnya begitu tenang, begitu juga senyumnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, muridku."

Air mata yang tadi ia tahan kini keluar lagi. Ia berteriak, "_Jijiiii_," dengan penuh air mata haru. Teman-temannya hanya tersenyum menyaksikan pemandangan kedua murid dan guru itu saling berpelukan. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka pun ikut menitikkan air mata haru.

Dari empat puluh sembilan personanya, Lavi bukanlah persona yang sempurna. Ia cacat. Ia tidak sama seperti persona yang lainnya. Bahkan dalam pertarungan mimpinya dengan Road ia mengakui bahwa Deak bahkan lebih baik dibandingkan Lavi. Karena pada dasarnya Deak lebih memiliki sifat _bookman_ dibanding Lavi.

Namun dibalik kecacatan Lavi, ada mereka. Ada mereka yang ia sebut teman, bahkan hubungannya dengan Bookman pun terasa lebih akrab. Lavi memang tidak utuh, tetapi mereka semua yang membuatnya jadi lengkap.

* * *

**a/n: AAAAAAAAAA FINALLYYYYYYY, AKU NULIS TwT aku mau curhatttt, jadi tuh, aku pengennn banget rayain ultah anakku ini dengan bikin tiga fanfic, yash, tiga :"" tapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ga kesampean karena pas pulang ke rumah aku malah sakit huhu TwT dan puncaknya hari ini, dan parahnya kemaren2 di rumah juga sibuk jadi itu semua hanya wacana. Ini aja aku ngetiknya dari tanggal 8 dan baru selesai sekarang TwT sedih ya. Tapi ga apa, seengganya aku nulis buat anakku huhuhu. Selamat ulang tahun ya Lavi, semoga kamu kebagian nongol di manga, nak. Banyak yang kangen kamu TwT udah 8 tahun lo kamu duduk di kursi panas, apa ga pegel? :"" oke, yang udah baca, jejak, kasih ripiu makasih banyak, love uuu. **


End file.
